


One-Man Show

by seths_dream



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Andrea approves of this, Cloud puts on a different sort of audition, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: “You seek my approval, don’t you, Cloud?”Cloud…auditionsfor Andrea.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	One-Man Show

All Cloud had wanted was to get back to Sector 7.

Then one thing had led to another--Aerith needed a bodyguard, then Sector 5 needed a mercenary (and, sometimes, a babysitter), then, horrifyingly, he found Tifa being carted away… which somehow led him to a nightlife of the likes he’d never experienced, to a toe numbingly sexual massage, to him, next to a glamorously made up Aerith and being escorted past the main foyer of the infamous Honeybee Inn. Everything was gold, marble, expensive wood, finely dressed patrons who smelled of perfume and sparkled with jewels in the lights. Cloud _almost_ felt out of place in his old uniform, but he reminded himself that he didn’t care what people thought of him, as long as he got the job done. An unfeeling, cold merc, despite what Aerith and Tifa insisted. 

And then--Andrea. He was an enigma, a blazing star with smoldering eyes who beckoned Cloud to follow him to a room tucked away in a hidden corner. Every movement of his was somehow sexual in its fluidity, even the way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. The prettied-up ladies and men in the lobby whispered behind their hands, a few of them blatantly staring at the sway of his hips with every confident stride he made. 

“I wish they’d let us keep our camera with us,” Cloud overheard a dramatically coiffed man grouse to another man he was arm-in-arm with. The other man gave Cloud a dirty look from over the fountain. A jealous look.

Cloud knew what sort of audition this was. He knew what Andrea wanted to see of him. He wondered, suddenly, if anyone else realized what they were going to do. He wondered if _Aerith_ knew.

Her expression didn’t give him any hint; for someone so expressive, she was good at keeping her thoughts to herself. Aerith caught his gaze and waved and blew him a kiss, which Cloud chose to ignore. “Go get ‘em, Cloud!”

Cloud nodded stiffly at her and watched her give one more little wave and walk away, her gait made unnatural by her corset and heels, her silky gown rustling and fluttering behind her each step like blossoms from a red flower. Andrea touched his elbow briefly to command his attention back, and Cloud followed without question. Cloud couldn’t help but inhale the complex woodsy scent of his cologne, just strong enough to notice and just subtle enough to tempt a person closer. A perfectly calculated formula.

Cloud wasn’t the type of man who could be seduced, but if he _were…_ well, Andrea was one he would make an exception for.

Andrea opened the door--wood, thick enough to be near sound-proof--and motioned inside with a dramatic bow. Cloud stepped in warily, pinpointing escape routes, possible weapons, possible threats—all by habit. Ex-SOLDIER or not, the training would never leave him. The green tinge in his eyes proved that.

The room was clean, well-lit, somehow elegant in its gaudiness. A long, low couch decorated one side, its gilded feet resting on a plush, ornate rug that must’ve cost more gil than Cloud’d ever made in his mercenary career. A regal, comfortable looking armchair rested in the corner, facing the couch. _Andrea’s chair,_ Cloud realized, _for watching these auditions._

Andrea sauntered over to the chair and draped himself in it, limbs sprawling catlike as he watched Cloud through impossibly long lashes. “Thank you for being here with me.” His voice was dark honey, but his eyes were sharp on Cloud’s face. “You seek my approval, don’t you, Cloud? Make yourself comfortable. You may undress when you’re ready.” His eyes slid down Cloud’s body, anticipatory.

Cloud forced his shoulders to relax and his hands to unclench. _This is for Tifa. And for Aerith._ His hand still tingled from Madame M’s massage that _fuck,_ had almost made him come in his pants. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was until that moment, when the pain and pleasure converged into a breathy cry he’d never heard himself make before. Each rhythmic, firm, unforgiving press of her thumb into his palm had sparked more pain and pleasure up through his arm and down his spine, and her knowing smirk had made him flush and toss his head on the narrow massage bed, humiliated and aroused all at once.

Wall Market was certainly an interesting place.

He unbuckled his halter and armor, tugged off his boots and gloves, and shrugged his jumpsuit off without ceremony. He wondered, halfway through, if he should have been making this more of a striptease—but one glance at Andrea showed he was _very_ interested in the unveiling of Cloud’s lithely muscled body.

“Is this okay?” Cloud had to ask, bluntly. He couldn’t mess this up. This might be his one chance.

Andrea’s tongue darted out to wet his plush lips before biting his lower one. “Yes, Cloud, you’re doing wonderfully,” he breathed.

Cloud hooked his fingers in the band of his underwear—black, plain and no-nonsense—and breathed for a second.

The point of no return.

Then he was sliding them down muscled thighs and stepping out, fully bared for Andrea’s discerning eyes. His cock was soft, nestled at the crux of his legs, but the tangible feel of Andrea’s eyes was starting to send prickles up and down his spine. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist before, but, well—tonight was full of surprises, wasn’t it? At least it was a better surprise than being shot at with an automatic gun while trying to buy a potion from a malfunctioning machine.

“You may sit,” Andrea said, nodding at the red velvet couch behind Cloud. Cloud sat instantly, spine ramrod straight. The material of the couch felt strange under his bare skin, almost ticklish.

He took a moment to breathe again and forced his body to relax. He had to do this, but he was starting to realize he _wanted_ to do it, too. Then—he caught Andrea’s eyes and slowly slid a bare hand up his thigh, curving inwards as he went. His skin tingled with every inch he skated over.

Masturbating was a rarity for him. He was always too busy, too exhausted, too overwhelmed, too battered, too _everything._ He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d come in the past several _years._

That made it feel all the more heady when he wrapped his fingers around his slowly hardening cock. He distantly heard a sharp inhale from Andrea and matched it with a gasp of his own as he tightened his fingers and tipped his head back.

Why did he never do this? It felt so _good._

He forced himself to go slowly, dragging his hand along his lengthening cock. His palms were calloused, even though he kept them gloved most of the time—the weight and grip of his massive sword toughened his skin as well as his muscles. The extra scrape of friction wasn’t entirely comfortable, but the edge of discomfort somehow made him shiver. He was still worked up from Madame M’s massage, and his hand felt almost as sensitive as his cock as it rubbed along his shaft.

“Well, well, your Buster Sword isn’t the _only_ thing that’s massive.”

Cloud looked up to see a sly smirk spreading over Andrea’s face, and then back down at his cock, fully hard in his hand now. He didn’t _think_ he was that big, but then again, he didn’t exactly have a lot of experience seeing other people’s erections. He darted a glance at the obvious tent in Andrea’s clinging pants to compare before averting his eyes with a blush.

A low chuckle from Andrea said he’d noticed Cloud’s wandering eyes, but he thankfully said nothing. Cloud closed his eyes and let his body unwind further.

He wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job putting on a show, but he was starting to get into it, a groan escaping his lips before he could catch it in his throat. His hips jerked up into his touch before he forced them to still. Not yet. He had to take this slow, make it good for Andrea, keep his attention and prove to him that Cloud deserved his recommendation. He relaxed his legs and let his knees fall open, digging his toes into the thick carpet.

“Very good,” Andrea purred.

Cloud pressed his lips together tightly and spread his legs wider. It felt good, even though the rasp of skin on skin was starting to chafe just a little.

"Yeah, there you go. Fuck, Cloud, you're perfect. Why don’t you get your hand wet, hm?"

Cloud shivered and let himself focus purely on touch, touch, touch, licking his palm with a thick swipe of his tongue and groaning at the new, slick slide on him. How had he not thought to try that before? He almost felt annoyed--was he _that_ inexperienced at touching himself?

Andrea didn’t seem to mind, in any case. His own legs were parted, his shined shoes touching so his knees were spread in a wide diamond. The bulge between those slender legs wasn’t _un_ appealing, now that Cloud was feeling warm all over. Embarrassingly, he could feel his mouth water at the sight of Andrea straining against his pants. He whined and shut his eyes, but that didn’t help—he couldn’t stop imagining what Andrea’s dick might look like outside of those pants. The pleasure shot through him more steadily now with his wet hand, amping him up higher until he couldn’t help but speed up his movements.

Short staccato noises fell from Cloud's parted lips now as he finally let his hips rock into the motion of his fist. He opened his eyes and watched Andrea watching him, saw the moment Andrea realized he was looking and flicked his eyes back up from where they'd been steady on his darkly flushed, straining cock. It felt so thick in his grip, shining wet from his spit, foreskin pulled back to show his bulbous, precome-wet tip.

"Perfect," Andrea said again, almost purring the word. The sensual scent of his cologne swirled around Cloud, heady and warm. 

Cloud's mouth tensed and released, tensed and released—a strangled noise finally slipped out, and he heard Andrea make an appreciative noise deep in his chest.

"Letting go at last, aren't you?"

Cloud could only bite at his lip and nod, screwing his eyes shut as he bucked up into his hand. Every stroke felt better and better, stoking desire in him and sending electricity spiraling through him down to his toes.

Fuck, _why_ didn't he do this more often? He felt like he was drowning in it. 

His gasps were coming faster now, in time with the near-blur of his hand on his cock and it all felt so good, so good, all the pleasure washing out every inch of stress and fear and weariness from inside him and replacing it with heat and sparks. His whole body was tingling, his blood rushing, and he distantly heard Andrea saying "that's it, that's it, there you go" before he was clenching his teeth, baring his throat with a hitching, stuttering moan and then he was shuddering and coming over his hand in thick white stripes, his mouth hanging wide open in a silent cry at the intensity of pleasure that ripped through him.

It was a _lot_ , aided by the fact he hadn't come in god knew how long. The pleasure stretched unending through his body like heated taffy, loosening every taut muscle and quieting his thoughts. One more moan wrenched out of him as a last sluggish spurt of come decorated his abs.

There was silence, only the sound of Cloud's panting and his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Then, Andrea spoke hoarsely. "Very good." Cloud ventured a look up at him—his face was flushed and his hands twitched from where they were grasping at his thighs, but the bulge in his pants was untouched. A true gentleman, looking but not touching. "Very good, indeed. You're quite the showman, Cloud."

Cloud fought to revert his expression back to its default blank slate, though the pleasured flush of his cheeks warmed at the praise. Cloud typically didn't care for that kind of shit or even register it, but Andrea was striking enough that even he could feel the effect of it. 

Andrea thumbed at his own lower lip as his eyes swept up and down Cloud’s body, lingering on the long smears of come cooling on his belly and the sheen of sweat on his thighs, his slowly softening cock and the flush receding back up his throat. He hummed and contemplated, absently biting at the end of his thumb. Cloud watched him and _hoped_ , still panting to catch his breath.

A slow smile spread over Andrea’s face. He clapped his hands together and stood. “Yes. I will transform you into a vision of beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Hope you enjoyed! ;D The line in the summary and the last line are taken directly from the game.


End file.
